More Than a Simple Life
by makurutenoh
Summary: Liley! Life can be always more than simple if you're with the one you want... they were meant to be together


Hey to all the readers, I'm here with another story... hope you guys like it... this story came to me while I was doing my homework... n.n!....enjoy the story guys.

ps. Liley rocks my world!!!

Alex

disclaimer: I **don't own **Hannah Montana or anything else and that makes me sad....

* * *

**More Than a Simple Life**

_"Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause You are my survival  
Now hear me say I can't imagine life  
Without your love Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough_

'Cause everytime I breathe I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me Drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it You keep me  
Drowning in your love"

**'Drowning' Back Street Boys  
**

Many years has passed by since my life changed. Before I used to think life was just life... so simple sometimes empty and sometimes unfair.

I lost my mother when I was eleven year old. That was one of the biggest things that life made go through. My dad couldn't bear with the true and the painful memories, neither my brother nor I, so we left Tennessee looking for a new place begin in. So that way we end it at Malibu.

You know, I wasn't so thrilled moving, but we all needed it. So I made things work, but when the first day of school arrived all my energy was just drained. I guess I didn't want to be the new girl, besides I met this guy when I was walking in the beach that made fun of my accent, so I've got the idea 'Sea View' was going to be same, or ten times of it. After all it was school and life in there can be mean.

Of all the things I was expecting to happen, never did. But I wasn't prepared for what did happen... I've met the most beautiful blue-green eyes I've ever seen in my life, and this angel just stole my heart without even doing any effort. She took my breath away. From that day on my life couldn't have been the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was night, with the sky full of stars and two best friends were sharing it with each other._

_They were looking at the shining stars when a blonde girl broke the spell._

_"Miley there's something I need to tell you" the thirteen year old girl said._

_"What is it Lilly bear?" said a brunette with sweet southern voice. Lilly focused her blue eyes into those matching blue ones. _

_"I just don't know how to do it... you might hate me after this and I'll totally understand it"_

_"What are you talking about Lilly? There's no way I could hate you... never. You're my best friend and I love you" A confused look was on the brunet's face._

_"There's my problem... my love for you it's... different...I... I love you but more than you could ever imagine... I'm _in_ love with you Miley... I'm sorry... I try to stop it, I really try, but I couldn't stop my heart from feeling this way towards you." Lilly said with her eyes full of tears... she didn't want to lose her friendship with Miley, but she needs it to tell her how she feels. It was now or never. _

_"Lilly..." she whispered her name like a prayer."Is this true?"_

_"Y-yeah...I'm sorry" The blonde girl said as she looked down._

_"Don't be… 'Cause.. I love you back" Miley said lifting sweetly Lilly's face with her hand._

_"You do?" she asked afraid... scared that this was only a dream... a dream when Miley says the words she wanted to hear. _

_"Yes Lilly bear... I'm in love with you" She said smiling._

_"But... what about Jake Ryan... I thought you were into him" she said still not believing what she was hearing._

_"I tried to be with him 'cause I thought that I could never be with you... and I tried to forget you... tried hard not to think about you, but it was hopeless 'cause I love you even more than ever" Miley said as she caressed the blonde girl's cheek with pure love in her eyes._

_In that moment the girls locked their eyes and they realized now that it was not a dream, it was real. Slowly and with their hearts jumping and running faster they got closer and closer. This was more than wonderful, this was heaven. They closed their faces as their lips met in a kiss full of passion and desire._

_"I love you Miles.. I'll love you forever" Lilley said between the kisses. _

_"Yeah Lilly bear... I'll love you forever" Miley said with her voice husky with love. She was sure that never in every part of her brain she'll forget this moment, when finally she could give soul completely to the young blonde tomboy love of her life... _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Now I'm 29 years old and I can say life in beyond than perfect, at least for me and my family.

I still live in Malibu, it became part of who I am, so I couldn't bring myself to leave. I just couldn't, there were so many memories holding me back and the greatest one was that here I met my soul mate, the love of my life, my best friend... Lilly Truscott...

I heard some noise downstairs and that snapped me out of my thoughts. As I get closer to the main reason of that sound as my worry to know what could've happened grows even more.

"Mommy" a small girl with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes full of tears said to me between sobs once I got to the living room.

"What happened sweetie?" I bent down so that way I could see her better.

I caressed her cheek gently with my left hand and with the other I took away her tears.

"I...I-I was watching TV, skipping channels and then I saw your Hannah song and I got carried away and then I was jumping on the couch, but I fell and my foot kicked you favorite vase" my little daughter said looking at the floor and then to me. "I'm sorry mommy I didn't want to..." I couldn't believe it, she's was more concern about the vase than what could've happened to her... oh I love my baby.

"Sshh sweetie" I said bringing her in my arms. "It doesn't matter darlin' your more important to me than any vase, don't you know that baby girl?"

"Even you fave vase?"

"Hush honey even a million fave vases darlin'" I said kissing her cheek and then tickling her.

"Oh mommy... no tickles..." she said with her face full of happiness, that's my little angel, always happy and smiling... She stopped laughing but she stills has that smile on her face and she hugged tightly. "I love you mommy"

"Me too little angel, me too" Isa id as I stood up "Now let's clean this mess before your mamm--"

But I couldn't finish 'cause the door is open now and I can see my other two important persons with smiles on their faces. I stood up and then I met those beautiful eyes. I love everything about her and I can't stop looking at her, admiring her body, her lips... those blue jeans fit her perfectly with that t-shirt. I love the way she dress, it's unique in her one way. Maybe it's kinda silly, but I still feel the shivers running through my body... I feel complete.

"Hey there, beautiful ladies! Miss us?" She said as made her way to us.

"Of course mamma! Even you, sister." I heard my daughter say as she ran towards her mother jumping and being caught by the strong arms of my best friend... my wife.

"Hey pretty girl. How was your day?"

"Fine, but..." Her smile fell a little "I broke mommy's fave vase... sorry"

"It's ok little Susie, mamma can always but her a new one" My wife said kissing her forehead. At that moment I see how they look so similar, the same nose, the same blond hair, except for my little angel's curls.

"Is anybody going to hug me?" I heard the voice of my other daughter, Sammie, said. She was looking at her mamma and sister with puppy dog eyes.

"Obviously darlin', come here." I said with a smile.

"Yay!!... Mommy loves me!" She said with joy as she ran to me for a hug.

"Hey that's not fair princess, I love you too, you know." My angel said while she came closer to us.

"Yeah we love you, both of you" I said happily and sincere.

"But mommy, how come? Sammie's gross and she eats like a pig." I heard Susie say.

"Ha ha very funny sist... but as I recall, you eat like a pig too and you even make that noise you think is sing." my little girl with chestnut curly hair said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous that I can sing and besides you're the one stuck with that skateboard." My Susie replied.

"At least I do great at sports! Not like you, you suck in everything even running"

"Not true!"

"It's true!"

"Not true!"

"It's true!" They yelled to each other as they stuck out their tongues.

"Hey girls, we both love you" I said stopping my little children.

"Really deep, I cross my heart and hope to die." Lilly said almost seriously.

"Yay!!" Susie and Sammie said at the same time as we put the girls on the floor.

"Okay pretty girl. It's time for me to hug you beautiful mother" She said winking at me. I don't know how but she still made blush.

"Iuh...gross!" My daughters said.

"What?... she's cute" My dear Lilly said as she come closer to me and then she held me in her arms and I can say It's all I need to keep living. We don't need words, she knows better than I could tell. "I love you Miley Truscott"

"I love you too Lilly Truscott" she kissed my forehead and held me close to her for some seconds. We can feel our love in the air, it grows more every second, every minute. I can feel my heart still beating faster like in any second it's going to jump from my body.

"Hey mamma... Is Uncle Oliver coming?" Susie asked blushing like crazy.

"Yes I guess... in an hour. Why do you ask pretty girl?" Lilly said with curious.

"'Cause Susie likes Danny... Susie and Danny, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!" Sammie said singing.

"I-I..I don't like him.. I-..I" My daughter was blushing furiously. All her face was red.

"You see? Mommy, mamma!"

"Ok Sammie, not fair to your sister." I said trying to make it less embarrassing for my daughter.

"But it's funny" She said pouting.

"Yeah it is" Lilly said. I gave her look don't mess with your daughter' "But you just can't embarrassed like that, you know"

"Ok mamma" She said in a small voice.

"You know, you're just like your mommy." I heard while I was cleaning the mess in the living room

"I do?" Sammie said.

"Yep, your mommy here was a trouble maker; she got the talent to that"

"Ha ha very funny Lils" I said from behind.

"Mommy was?" Susie said and Lilly nodded. "Cool!"

"Yes, but she always gave to everyone a happy ending... you both are like her" Lilly said with pure love on her face and sweet voice.

"Come on Lilly bear... they look like you" I said smiling at her as I finished to clean the mess.

"No way... The dazzling smiled, those blue eyes, your curls. They're all yours." She said very proud of her daughters.

"As I recall that they are _our _daughters." I said really happy.

"Yeah... ours"

"But mamma... I have something to tell... I'm not as great in sports as you are." Susie said a little sad.

"Well, blame you mommy for that." Lilly said laughing.

"Hey Lilly Truscott!" I said joking.

"What?! You still love, right?" she asked innocently.

"Lucky for you" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah... well Susie it's not always about winning or the best trick, is what you give to make it special."

"Both of you are special in your own way, and we love you for the way you are. Don't forget that my little angel." I said to my girls.

"Sweet!" Sammie said smiling.

"So who wants to eat cookies?" Lilly asked.

"Cookies are for babies, mamma, we're big girls now, I'm seven and Sammie's six" Susie said.

"Mmm... big uh?... so no cookies even if they have choco chips."

"Ok not big enough" Sammie said with her mind set on the cookies.

"That's what I thought." Lilly said smiling knowingly.

When the girl got their cookies, they went upstairs to play in Sammie's room.

"So finally alone" I said sitting on the couch.

"Yep... I guess I can kiss you now." my blonde angel said sitting next to me caressing my face with her hand.

"Mmm... all you think is about kissing me?" I said jokingly.

"Yes... and I'm looking forward." She said as she gets closer to me

"You betcha 'cause I'm yours, so you can kiss me anytime you want." I said as I lean to kiss her cheek and she gives me a look of pure adoration and desire.

"Cool 'cause I was planning to kiss for the rest of my life and everything after." She kissed my forehead I then pecked my lips softly.

"Perfect for me" Trying to calm my urges to make her mine in that very moment.

"I try" she said as she couldn't take it anymore and kissed me fully on the lips in a kiss full of fiery love.

"I love you Miles... with all my heart, you're my everything" Lilly said between kisses.

"I love you too Lilly bear, since the first time I saw you... and when we kissed for the first time I've couldn't been happier, there I knew I was meant for you." I said giving her butterfly kisses in all her face.

"I felt the same Miley, you just amazed me with your smile, with your voice... all about you sweetheart...I'm still under your spell."

We spend the minutes holding each other tight. We just sat there feeling our love growing deeper second by second.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sweet niblets Lilly, are you out of your mind?" Miley whispered yelled to the girl that woke her up from her dreams. _

_"Come on Miles I need to give you your present for your birthday... please do it for me... come with me, then I promise I'll bring you back home." the blonde sixteen years old girl said taking the hand of the love of her life as she looked at her with eyes full of love. _

_"Ok, just because you climbed all the way up to my balcony and it's like three in the morning."_

_"Yay! Besides you know you want to come." Lilly said giving Miley a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Let's go beautiful."_

_They made it to the door in a sneaky manner and with accomplices' smiles. _

_When they made their way out of the house..._

_"Are you going to tell where are we going?"_

_"Nope, it's a surprise, if I tell you it won't be as special as I want it to be. And there's no fun in that." Lilly said as they got to Rico's._

_"So my surprise is at Rico's?" _

_"No dummy" The blonde said laughing a little. To this Miley started to pout. "You're cute when you curious and pouting." And Miley started to blush furiously. "Breath taking with blush"_

_"Lilly... you know everything you'll give I'll love it no matter what." She said following Lilly and then stopping before they got to the beach._

_"Nice try honey, but I won't tell you, besides we're getting closer."_

_"We do?" She sounded like a little girl full of curiosity. _

_"Yeap.." Lilly took Miley's hand. "Ok now I need you to close your eyes." Miley raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Please Miles, I'll let you know when you can open your eyes." Miley gave her girlfriend her best look of puppy dog's eyes. "Come on Miles, don't give me that look, it's not fair when you look at me like that." _

_"Ok, ok... just because I love you." Miley said giving her kiss on the lips._

_When Miley closed her eyes, Lilly guided to the beach, next to the sea, and then she asked Miley to open her eyes. _

_What she saw impressed her, there were glasses with candles inside, and in the sea were little boats with candles and roses. Miley was speechless, it was wonderful. _

_"Its beautiful Lilly bear... I don't know what to say." _

_"I tried to make it special" Lilly kissed Miley with all the love she could give. "Miley I was planning to give you a present you never forget, I hope you like it... I asked your father if I could borrow lucky lulu for this." She guided her to a chair so her girlfriend could sit and then she took the guitar that was next to it. "I wrote this song for you, I'll try to let you know how I feel about you, how much I love you."_

_When she started to play the guitar other guitars started to play. Miley looked to where she heard the sound and she found herself looking at her father, Jackson, Oliver, Sarah and even Jake Ryan. They were all waiting for Lilly to Star to sing so they could sing the chorus of the song._

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody  
_

_Lilly looked at Miley with adoration in her face, her eyes were full of love towards the girl who captured her heart. There was no one who could change that fact. She was the only one she wanted it her life. _

_  
She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

_Miley was in heaven, she never imagine Lilly could dedicated her a song with so much love, her voice was like an angel, sure she was practicing a lot to make her voice so soft and at the same time sweet and pure. Oh how she loved that girl... She was her everything Indeed_

_  
She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy  
_

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing  
_

_A child?... well maybe later... it was a dream to give birth to Lilly's child and she was willing to do it with joy and happiness because after all someday she was going to be her wife someday... Wife, it sounds so good to be called Lilly's wife. _

_  
She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Lilly locked her eyes with Miley's blue matching ones. In that moment they knew, they were meant to be together, they were soul mates. They were born to never be apart.

_"I know my voice isn't as great as yours, but I tried to sing it with all my heart and love for you Miley Stewart... I love you" Lilly said getting closer to the love of her life. _

_"Lilly..." she didn't realize there were tears of happiness running through her cheeks, but she didn't care, she was happy to be with Lilly. She ran to her and kissed her soundly. "I love you more than anything in this life... I love you."_

_"Happy birthday, Smiley Miley." She said in a whisper. _

_"Thanks Lilly bear." Miley kissed her again. Never getting tired to taste those sweet and beautiful lips. _

_"Dance with me Miley" the blonde girl whispered in her ear sending shiver through Miley's body. _

_"But there's no musi--" But a sweet music filled the air. Miley looked at her father and the others playing a beautiful melody just for them. Then she saw her father winking at her._

_"You're beautiful" Lilly said in awe._

_"T-thanks" Miley said as she felt her cheeks growing redder with every second._

_"This night it's just for you my Miley." Lilly said looking at Miley with a smile._

_"Lilly...I won't ever forget this night... besides with you here with me it's already special." Miley said leaned to kiss the woman who captured her heart._

_When they broke apart, Lilly took out from her pocket a velvet box without Miley to notice._

_"You're a hopeless romantic" Miley said laughing a little. _

_"What can I say... I like corny." _

_"And I love it." She noticed Lilly a little nervous but, why? "Lilly why are you so nervous?"_

_"Miles... there's something I need to ask you." Lilly said looking at her baby blue eyes._

_"What i-" She tried to say but the words died in her mouth as she saw Lilly kneeling with a velvet bow in her hand. _

_"I love you with all my heart, you're my best friend and I'll give my life four you... Miley I know we're sixteen and we're still young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you...you're my everything, you're my love... I can't imagine my life without you, not this life not the others... I know it's you, I know you're the one for me... so please Miley Ray Stewart... Would you marry me?" She said as she put the ring on her left hand. _

_"Oh god Lilly!... Yes... I'll marry you Lillian Emily Truscott." They kissed each other with passion, they couldn't believe they were closer to be together for the rest of their lives. In that moment the whistles and cheers were present all over the beach. _

_"Thanks for everything Lilly bear." She said smiling dreamily._

_"No need to thanks, I'm the lucky one 'cause I have you now and forever."_

_"Yes, now and forever" Miley said as they kissed each other again._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

A smiles cross my face at the sight of the beautiful woman sitting next to me. I can't ever have enough of her, she's my addiction and I like to be hopelessly dependent of her kisses. How did I get so lucky? I still can't believe she's mine, even if it sounds possessive. I'm glad she's only mine. She's my Miley, _my _Smiley Miley.

"Como on, Truscott! Stop drooling all over and make us a favor and kiss me already!" She said laughing. Ah man... how I love her laugh it's like she... I can't explain it... All I can say it's that make my body go on fire.

I kissed her like there was no tomorrow, how I love this woman. "I love you Miley Truscott" I whispered softly in her ear. Yeah I love her so much.

"Love you too" she said with her eyes still closed… Now I can't resist her anymore and I leaned to kiss her with passion…Oh God, how I love those lips.

When we broke apart I was still in heaven, but she bring me back as she ask me about something.

"Do you remember my sixteenth birthday" She asked me putting her head on my shoulder.

"Oh yeas… I was really nervous… I didn't know if you were going to like your surprise." I said kissing the top of her head.

"It was a big one and I totally loved it." Miley said cuddling even more to her wife. "I didn't even see it coming, even Jake was there singing for my birthday… and all the candles and roses… it was beautiful. I still don't know how you did it." Miley said with a dreamy look.

"I have my ways… besides I have you now." I said winking at her.

"I can tell" She said as I give her a kiss in her forehead."Anyway I'll never forget that day."

"You better not."

I was about to kiss her but the door's bell killed my moment. I sighed.

"Maybe later, honey." She said to with a sly smile. That turns me on… control Truscott! It better be good. "It must be Oliver." She said with the smile I love so much. If is Oliver I'm soo going to get him.

"Lils, I know what you're thinking… don't do it please… its ok." She caressed my cheek with her soft hand.

It's funny how she can tell what I'm thinking, she knows better than I do. "Ok… I'll be good." I said smiling sweetly to her.

She stood up and got to the door to receive the visitors. When she opened the door I clearly see I was right. It was Oliver and his family.

"Hey there Miles, Lils." Oliver said making his to the living room.

"Hey, nice to see you guys!" Saint Sarah said. I know, I didn't believe it either, but things happen when you less expect it. And well they're great together.

"Auntie Lilly!" A little boy said to me. He was brown haired like his father but with his mother's eyes. We give each other high fives and happy giggles.

"Hey little pal!"

"Hey Ollie, Sarah, Danny" Miley said smiling friendly.

"Hey aunt Miley... where are the girls?" He said excited.

"The girls are upstairs in Sammie's room Danny." My beautiful wife said. So that way Danny to Sammie's.

"So guys how is it going?" Oliver asked... if he only knew, well there's nothing if I tell him.

"Well I was this close" I said making him understand how much with my fingers. "To kiss my wife, when a doughnut rang the bell." I said half joking.

"Sorry Lils... I didn't know." He said blushing a little.

"Don't worry Ollie, Lilly here is just overreacting." Miley said laughing.

"Well... so Sarah, how's the work doing" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Great, I'm raising more money to the cause of 'Save the World', it's really awesome." Sarah said really excited about it.

"How about you guys?" Oliver asked as he takes a sit on the couch, next to her wife. Miley and I do the same.

"Yeah 'cause I heard Hannah's new single rocked the world this weekend." Yeah Sarah knows about the Hanna secret 'cause after all she was our best friend's wife and well a good friend of ours.

"Well double platinum... that's what they told me." My Miley said flush on her face.

"You see? That's my wife." I said very very proud of her success.

And then the bell's door rang again and I stood up to open the door... now I wonder who could it be?.

When the door is open I can see a little girl with blonde hair and deep green eyes. She's Sammie's best friend... and I think maybe more someday... kids grows faster. Man... I'm getting old.

"Hello Mrs. Truscott." She said smiling.

"Hey Emma... so you're here for Sammie right?" Great! very protective Truscott!... just let your little girl be!.

"Of course ma'am, she's always the reason why I'm here." She said still smiling!... my daughter it's only six for god's sakes!! and she's like eight maybe seven...

Just when I wanted to reply something, the girls and Danny made their way downstairs. and when Sammie's saw Emma, she ran towards her and hugged her really tight.

I didn't even realize when a pair of arms were around me. My wife knew what was going on with me.

"Just let her be." she whispered in my ear. "Besides, she's always going to be your little princess."

"I know, it's just...she's growing up so fast... my Susie too... even if it's Danny, but I guess I have to let them grow and make their own decisions, just like we made our ones."

"Exactly" Then Miley kissed my cheek and I melt in that moment.

When years passed, I was more thankful to God for all the things that he has done for me. I've never been this happy in my life and like this it's just perfect.

My Daugther Susan Ray Truscott is married with her best friend Daniel Oken. I saw that coming... My other daughter, Samantha Emily Truscott is married with her best friend of all the time Emma Harrison. I had to make myself use to the idea of my daughters being married... The good thing is that I'm still hopelessly in love with my beautiful wife... my smiley Miley... I don't care how nay years could pass, just to be with her life it's more than simple... its wonderful.


End file.
